Mounting boards and front panels for housings for the telecommunications and data technology are known in various embodiments. In the front panels, there are provided receiving openings for receiving different functional elements as, e.g., coaxial jacks, optical fiber jacks. The receiving openings being adapted in the outer dimensions to the respective functional element. It is disadvantageous with the mounting boards that when changing from one functional element to another one having different dimensions, the complete mounting board of the housing has to be replaced.